FwPC26
, dubbed Saying Goodbye is Never Easy in the edited English dub, is the 26th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 26th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Plot Nagisa and Honoka are kidnapped to the Dotsuku Zone, where they try to defeat the Evil King. Synopsis Cure Black and Cure White are taken to the Dotsuku Zone, and are thrown onto the ground, as a giant dark monster appears and announces himself as the Evil King. As Pretty Cure takes in this new information, Ilkubo appears right behind them, stating that this place will be their grave. He gets surrounded by a tornado, which reveals his true and most powerful form, similar in shape to the form he took in the Garden of Light, but the dark purplish energy is now outside him, as what's left covering his body is a muscular gray shell. He states that before his Evil King, he will be the one to send Pretty Cure into oblivion. The girls try to attack, and while they do hit Ilkubo, it is to no effect. The fairies state that the Evil King's dark powers have boosted Ilkubo's own. As a result of that, fighting here is futile. Back at the Garden of Light, the Elder and Pollun are watching as the sky gets darker, thanks to the 'power of darkness.' They turn to the Queen, ask what they should do. The episode cuts back to Pretty Cure still fighting Ilkubo, to no avail, as he grabs both of them and slam them into the ground. White gets injured, angering Black, who charges towards Ilkubo and attacks from behind, once again to no avail. He grabs Black and throws him right into White. The Evil King assists Ilkubo with the 'final blow,' by surrounding his body with dark energy. Ilkubo charges at the girls, but instead of using his 'final blow,' he puts his palm forward, and causes an explosion to happen in front of him, taking out most of the terrain. The girls managed to dodge this by staying low, but Ilkubo is already preparing his 'final blow' for real this time, as the girls stand near Wisdom. Suddenly, Ilkubo is paralyzed by some sort of thunder. Ilkubo calls out to the Evil King, knowing that the king is trying to destroy him for some reason, but he is wiped out quickly. The girls, horrified, ask the king why he would do such a thing to his most loyal servant. The Evil King states that he cannot allow the Prism Stones to be damaged, which the girls find selfish, although Wisdom retorts that he is just as important too. The Evil King then asks Pretty Cure what darkness is, to which Black responds she doesn't know, but she knows that she will never forgive him. Meanwhile, in the Garden of Rainbows, everyone including Ryouta seems to notice the sky going dark. Back in the Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King has surrounded Pretty Cure in pure darkness. He state that everything in this world is darkness; Absolute silence, absolute nothingness, and absolute darkness. He talks about how the Garden of Light and Rainbows will be destroyed one day, leaving only darkness left. Because of that, fighting darkness is meaningless. The girls fall back to the ground, while the king pulls Wisdom along with the Prism Hopish towards him. The girls attempt to chase after the Hopish, and Black makes a jump for it, catching the Hopish before it flies into the king's hand, but she begins to fall down. White manages to catch her before she hits the ground, however. The king then asks why they continue to fight, their purpose for such. White states that destroying the Garden of Light would make Mepple and Mipple sad, prompting the king to call them foolish, if that is their only reason. Black retorts by saying that's plenty enough reason for them, with White responding that someone who abandons their comrades like the king does, wouldn't understand. Pretty Cure then claims that they will protect all things they hold dear. Even if one day, their world will eventually be destroyed, that day is not today, and there's no way they will lose. They prepare a Marble Screw attack, but the Evil King easily negates it, stating that light is powerless in the face of darkness. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Back at the Garden of Light, the Queen is preparing something. Light begins to shoot out from the palace, up towards the sky. That light is actually the Queen, as she travels towards the Dotsuku Zone to help aid Pretty Cure. The Evil King addresses her as the 'Queen of Light,' while she addresses him as the ' Evil King of Darkness.' She reiterates that the power of Pretty Cure has 'moved her' in an emotional sense, that the idea to protect things they hold dear, is a strong, pure thought. The Queen admits that she and the Evil King are two sides of the same coin, with the king retorting that she does not have the power to erase the darkness. She admits that, but she instead says that what's impossible for her, may not be so regarding Pretty Cure. The king wonders if she has lost her mind, but she continues, stating that they have 'heart.' The girls begin to stand up, promising the fairies that they will restore their homeland soon. They begin to prepare another Marble Screw attack, but the king tries to negate it again, this time sending back his own dark energy, creating a power struggle between the two sides. The Queen shrinks down to the size of Pretty Cure, and stands behind them, offering her support as all three of them start glowing in yellow light. The Marble Screw blast is now overtaken by a strong yellow blast, forcing the Evil King to use two hands to try and block it now. The Evil King starts to get overwhelmed, until finally, an explosion occurs. Just as he is about to perish, three purple beams shoot away from him. Although, this is not brought up by anyone yet. The girls stand triumphant, along with the Queen, now back to her towering size. Back in the Garden of Light and Rainbows, the skies go back to normal. Wisdom retries the chant to summon the 'power of creation,' without any further disruptions, negating the darkness in the Garden of Light, and restoring it to its natural beauty, as petals rain down intensely. The Elder once again thanks 'Yoshiko' and 'Keiko' for their hard work, leaving Mepple to correct him. Pollun says they 'did good,' prompting Mepple to scold him for acting so high and mighty. As a result of all this, the girls laugh. The girls realize that their part is over now, but wonder what will happen to Mepple and Mipple. The fairies state that they will live in the Garden of Light from now on, with the girls realizing that means farewell. However, the sorrow moment is cut short, when Nagisa remembers that one day in the Garden of Light equals one-hundred years in the Garden of Rainbows, leaving her to wonder if she and Honoka will turn into old people once they arrive back. She imagines herself as one, and freaks out. Honoka states that everyone in the Garden of Rainbows will get old, not them, but this doesn't reassure Nagisa obviously. The Elder tells them not to worry, as if they travel back with Pollun, he will adjust the time to its correct position for them, relieving Nagisa. The sorrow moment returns, as Nagisa wonders if they will all meet again. No one says anything, until the Elder commands Pollun to return the girls home. The girls say their goodbyes to the fairies, with Honoka stating that they can come on over whenever they like. Mipple thanks Honoka for taking care of her, saying that she's glad they met. Mepple is about to do the same for Nagisa, but the strong-willed girl tries to make it seem like she's glad she doesn't have to take care of him anymore, and he returns the act, stating that he's glad he doesn't have to see her 'pumpkin-head' anymore. Pollun states that it's time to go, and the two girls are levitating upwards. Mipple and even Mepple begin to scream the girls' names as they are separated, with Nagisa also showing that she cared for Mepple, despite her 'tough act' earlier. The girls arrive back at the Yukishiro household, with Chuutaro running up to Honoka. Nagisa laments over how it's really over, with Honoka stating that it's better this way, since they no longer have to fight anymore. She says they should be happy about that, but both girls find it hard to hold back their tears. Sanae comes up to Honoka, suprised that Nagisa is here too. She asks if Nagisa will be staying over for dinner, to which the girl heartily responds yes, given that she along with Honoka are starving. As Sanae heads off, she stops and turns her head, saying 'Good Job' to the girls, which confuses Nagisa. The next day at school, Nagisa is washing up after lacrosse practice, imagining Mepple demanding she take care of him, she wonders if he is eating well back at the Garden of Light. At home, Nagisa opens the windows in her room, and sits down at her desk. She still has the diary that Wisdom gave them earlier, and she begins to hear the voice of Mepple again, and even Mipple now, before sighing. She looks out the window, and notices a twinkling star in the sky. That 'star' speeds towards Nagisa's window, and hits her in the face, just like last time. It's Mepple's Card Commune again, and he pops open, greeting Nagisa by demanding to be taken care of. Nagisa asks what is going on, with Mepple stating that he decided to live with her again. Nagisa begins to cry, and so does Mepple, with him transforming into his real form and jumping into her hands, expecting to be hugged, only to be forcibly grabbed by them, as Nagisa berates him for demanding to be taken care of again. She then playfully hits him, and both start laughing now. Honoka screams Nagisa's name from outside, prompting the latter to look down from her balcony, to see Honoka holding Mipple, when suddenly, Pollun appears from the back of Honoka's head. Nagisa questions this at first, but then says 'fine by me!'. Major Events *The Pretty Cure encounter the Evil King for the first time. *The Evil King kills Ilkubo and he returns to the darkness. *With the help of the Queen, the Cures defeat the Evil King, but with three mysterious seeds flying off upon his death. *Wisdom completes the restoration of the Garden of Light with the 'power of creation.' *The first story arc of Futari wa Pretty Cure concludes, with the second one picking up. *Nagisa and Honoka return home; with Mepple, Mipple, and Pollun soon following due to new concerns. Characters Cures *Nagisa Misumi / Cure Black *Honoka Yukishiro / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Ilkubo *Evil King Secondary Characters *Queen *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro *Elder Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is Goodbye Mipple and Mepple?! Oh No! * ☆SHINING STAR☆ plays when Pretty Cure, along with the Queen, are launching their final blow against the Evil King. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes